


A Chance for Goodbyes

by RachaelBmine



Category: K-pop
Genre: Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In memory of Kim Jong-hyun, Letters, SHINee - Freeform, Sad, from me to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: In Memory of Kim Jong-hyun of SHINee.





	A Chance for Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just an overflow of my thoughts and emotions after finding out about Jonghyun's death.

To you,

 

If I had a chance to say goodbye I would probably just beg you not to go. I'd remind you of all the joy you've given me, how much of you is still needed here. I would show you the results of love you've given me, insisting that its something I cannot do without. I would try to mend whatever was broken and crush whatever hurt you. I would be your champion, if only I knew how, and your much-needed shoulder, if only I knew when. You would never cry alone in the dark because I would be the little candle to light your way. 

 

If I had the chance to say goodbye I'd probably squander it away with words relaying how beautiful you are. I would remind you that your smile makes my heart bloom like daffodils on spring days. I would tell you I love a thousand times and declare it inadequate in expressing how I feel. I would take you out to show you the world or hide beneath our blankets for hours, depending on how you feel. 

 

If I had the chance to say goodbye, I would selfishly refuse to do it. I would tell you that your departure is forbidden and that there is too much time left for you here. Yet, I would listen. I would accept your pain as mine and swallow it whole. I would cry with you and for you and not leave your side. I would sing for you or just sit quietly as the days went by. I would do this because life without you is not something I could ever imagine. People say life goes on but with you here beside me time stops and my spirit soars. 

 

If I had the chance to say goodbye I would think only about myself. I love you. Don't leave me. I don't want to say goodbye. I would refuse to speak the words because it would mean letting go of something so dear.

 

But if you still decided to leave me I would have to let you go. I wouldn't regret not saying goodbye because at least you left knowing how I truly felt. You left knowing that you would be missed. You left knowing that you were loved.

 

I would just have to save my goodbyes for the piece if me that is now gone. 

 

Until we meet again,

 

Me


End file.
